


MerMay Day 4 - Star Wars

by Toastie_Pan



Series: MerMay2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Pan/pseuds/Toastie_Pan
Summary: Prompto discovers something amazing!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: MerMay2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	MerMay Day 4 - Star Wars

‘And then they swing round, racing down the trench with the bad guys on their tails!’  


‘No Way! Do they make it?’  


‘A screeching wail comes from above; the Leader himself has taken to battle!’  


‘Ehhh!?’  


It had been hours since Prompto had surfaced from the warm waters of Galdin Quay to see his heart-mate at the shore. His heart-mate, Noctis was already smiling that warm smile when he had spotted him but it turned into outright glee when he had seen Prompto’s eyes lit with excitement which usually meant only one thing.  


Prompto had found a ‘treasure’.  


Something from the Human World had made it to Prompto’s and it meant he absolutely had to immediately know what this new object was. His enthusiasm lit a flame in Noctis’ heart and brightened his life for days to come; simply items he passed everyday suddenly shining with new light, imagining how happy his companion would be should he see them for the first time.  


This time, it had been something he hadn’t seen in a long time and it had led to the greatest story-time they had ever shared together.  


It was an X-wing. A small model, a collectable that must have been dropped on the beach. Prompto had been disappointed when he found out such vehicles didn’t exist in real life but had lit up when Noctis had mentioned they were part of a series of tales the Human World enjoyed so much, they had two whole days in which they were celebrated.  


Which led to now and Noctis reaching the climax of A New Hope, explaining to a wide-eyed Prompto how Luke allowed himself to sink into the force and let go of his fear, firing the shot that destroys the planet-destroying battlestation and gaining the victory for the Rebel Alliance.  


Prompto sank into the sand, staring up at the darkening sky with a dazed look and a soft smile on his face.  


‘Wow…hehe…that was so cool!’  


Noctis chuckled himself, reclining next to Prompto’s cool scaled skin, propping himself up by his elbow, head resting against his palm as he looked down on Prompto’s bewildered face with unrestrained happiness. His throat ached from telling the tale but his heart almost hurt with how much he just was…in _love_.  


‘What a great tale! I just gotta tell it when I go back!’  


Noctis chuckled.  


‘Wait till you hear the others.’  


‘THERE’S MORE!?’  


Noctis laughed outright at Prompto’s outburst. Damn he was in for a long night.


End file.
